FIKA
by blankzone
Summary: Baekhyun ibarat kopi dan pernikahan mereka bagai cangkirnya, serta dua biji-bijian yang dititip secara tidak ngotak oleh sang kakak persis seperti ampas. [Chanbaek ft. Keponakan. Boys Love. Mpreg. Family]
1. Chapter 1

**F I K A**

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

[Boys Love. Mpreg. Family. Lokal! Semiformal!]

Mature Diqit yha.

.

.

.

 **Satu**

.

.

"Sayang, kopiku mana?"

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya saat sang suami menginterupsi kegiatan melipat kain di ruang tv. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa ia lupa menyeduh kopi sementara sarapan sudah siap di atas meja makan? Tak mau membuat suaminya menunggu, Baekhyun segera bangkit menuju konter dapur meninggalkan beberapa potong kain lagi untuk di lipat. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat sang istri yang mengomeli dirinya sendiri karena sekarang lebih sering lupa dengan hal-hal penting termasuk membuat kopi.

"Kopi instan aja, ya? Biar nggak terlalu lama nunggu."

"Iya, nggak masalah."

Hanya butuh tiga menit kopi dalam mug tersodor di hadapan Chanyeol. Tadinya Baekhyun akan kembali ke ruang tv, tapi lengannya dicegat oleh sang suami.

"Mau kemana? Temenin sarapan dulu dong, aku butuh yang manis-manis."

Alis Baekhyun menukik menciptakan ekspresi menggemaskan. Kalau begini, akan terlihat sekali perbedaan umur mereka yang hampir sepuluh tahun.

"Manis-manis? Perlu aku buatin pancake madu?"

Chanyeol hampir terjungkal saking gemas dengan istrinya yang kalau sedang digombal malah tidak sadar. Sungguh kepolosan yang sangat murni.

"Bukan, sayang. Yang aku maksud manis-manis itu kamu, sini duduk." Kursi makan ia tarik kemudian mendudukkan Baekhyun disampingnya dengan lembut, "Selama aku kerja, apa yang kamu lakuin di rumah?" Tanya si tinggi sambil menyeruput kopi.

"Ung, kebanyakan beres-beres dan kalau bosan biasanya aku tidur. Tapi semenjak Ichi sama Ocha dititip ke kita, aku jadi ada temen di rumah." Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan tangan saat menyimak cerita Baekhyun sambil senyum-senyum kecil.

Informasi saja, mereka baru menikah sekitar dua bulan dan sekarang menempati rumah yang Chanyeol beli dengan gaji sebagai Pegawai Negeri Sipil. Memang pekerjaan yang tidak seberapa, tapi jaminannya cukup banyak, sehingga kalau ia mati pun Baekhyun dan anak-anak mereka nanti tetap aman.

"Mereka nakal, nggak?"

"Nakal sih, tapi masih wajar kok. Dulu juga aku senakal mereka sampe bikin mama kerepotan, hehe."

"Bener? Bilang aja kalo mereka bikin kamu capek, biar aku balikin ke asalnya."

Baekhyun cuma terkekeh tapi bisa memastikan kalau Chanyeol percaya padanya. Lagipula siapa yang tidak gemas dengan bocah berkucir dan berkepang seperti Ichi dan Ocha? Baekhyun malah berharap ia bisa memiliki anak kembar selucu keponakannya itu nanti. Tapi sepertinya mustahil untuk hamil dalam waktu dekat karena mereka pun jarang bersetubuh. Alasan apalagi kalau bukan karena Chanyeol yang sering pulang dalam keadaan lelah? Baekhyun mana mungkin berani menagih jatah.

"Baekhyun, nanti malem jangan tidur dulu, ya?" Pinta si tinggi sambil menggenggam jemari istrinya. Ada maksud, tentu saja. "Ichi sama Ocha kamu tidurin di kamar tamu. Karena nanti malem aku mau kita berduaan aja."

Tersipu-sipu, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya tak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlalu tampan, apalagi saat membicarakan soal _tidur_. Dengan pakaian dinas dan rambut hitam yang disisir rapi ke atas, menatapnya seolah sangat berharap untuk nanti malam. Ya ampun, Baekhyun jadi deg-degan sendiri.

"I-iya, Chan."

Memang Chanyeol menyuruh sang istri memanggilnya dengan nama secara langsung, tidak perlu _Mas_ atau _Kak_. Ia hanya ingin mereka terlihat santai dan sepantaran meskipun usia tidak bisa berbohong. Baekhyun tidak menolak walau agak risi di awal, rasanya tidak sopan memanggil yang lebih tua dengan nama saja.

"Ontii! Ontii! Kak Ichi gangguin Ocha main, ih!" Seorang bocah berkucir kuda datang mengadu ke pangkuan Baekhyun. Lalu disusul bocah lain yang memamerkan gigi-gigi susu kecil menggemaskan.

"Enggak, kok. Ocha aja yang nggak mau main sama Ichi."

Jangan bingung kenapa dua keponakannya itu memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Onti atau sebenarnya Aunty. Semua karena Yoora, kakak perempuan Chanyeol yang sejak lama menginginkan anak-anaknya memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan imut seperti Onti. Sekarang malah keterusan.

"Kok udah pada bangun jam segini? Biasanya Ichi sama Ocha 'kan keboo."

"Ih, Ontiii~" Ocha merengek tak terima muka cantiknya disamakan dengan kerbau yang suka mandi lumpur, "Itu juga gara-gara kak Ichi, tidurnya kemana-mana sampe nimpa perut Ocha."

"Perasaan kamu doang, Cha." Ichi merotasikan bola matanya lalu menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, "Om, nanti sore jalan-jalan, yuk?"

"Maap aja nih, biji delima. Om kerja sampe malem."

Si tinggi menjawab songong sebelum menyeruput lagi kopi buatan Baekhyun. Meskipun sebetulnya instan, apapun jenis makanan kalau sudah kena tangan istrinya akan berlipat-lipat lebih enak. Kemudian Ichi mengerucutkan bibir sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menyisir rambut Ocha dengan jari.

"Onti, emang ada ya PNS pulangnya malem? Kok ayah Ichi sampe siang aja kerjanya? Padahal 'kan ayah Ichi PNS juga."

"Ayah Ichi tuh yang kerjanya nggak bener." Padahal Baekhyun sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tapi keburu dipotong oleh Chanyeol. Tentu, mengganggu dua keponakannya bahkan sampai menangis adalah hobi lama si tinggi.

"Bukan gitu. Ayah Ichi 'kan guru dan batas ngajarnya sampe siang aja, makanya ayah Ichi pulang siang."

Selesai manggut-manggut, Ichi turun dari kursi makan dan mengajak Ocha mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum sarapan. Lagipula ia muak melihat wajah pamannya terus-terusan.

"Yasudah, aku berangkat kerja dulu ya, sayang." Baekhyun ikut bangkit ketika Chanyeol akan memakai jaket lalu mengantarnya sampai teras, "Baik-baik di rumah. Kalo ada orang asing datang jangan bukain pintu, kita masih baru tinggal disini jadi belum begitu tau yang mana tetangga. Terus, kalo Ichi sama Ocha bener-bener bikin kamu kewalahan bilang aja ke aku, okay?"

"Iya iya, bawel banget, sih."

Chanyeol membingkai wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya sambil saling tatap-tatapan, ditambah lengan sang istri yang ikut melingkari pinggangnya. Bersyukur, sungguh sangat bersyukur ia bisa menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai istrinya. Cantik, baik, polos, apa adanya dan tidak pernah menuntut. Chanyeol merendah untuk mencium bibir tipis merona Baekhyun sebagai bentuk rasa cintanya dan juga hadiah perpisahan untuk berjam-jam kedepan. Tapi, yang namanya bocah pasti selalu berisik sampai acara hisap menghisap pasangan baru itu terputus karena teriakan Ocha.

"ONTII! DI KAMAR MANDI ADA KECOAAAA!"

"ITU 'KAN MAINAN KECOA BOHONGAN KAMU, CHA!"

"IH, OCHA NGGAK PERNAH PUNYA MAINAN KECOA, KAK ICHI!"

"J-J-JADI ITU BENERAN? AAAAAAAAA ONTIII!"

Baekhyun mendengus dan mengantukkan dahinya ke dada Chanyeol dengan kekehan kecil.

"Ponakan kamu, Chan."

"Huft, kayaknya aku bakal nelpon kak Yoora supaya cepet-cepet ngejemput tuh dua biji selasih."

 **.**

 **.**

Biasanya setelah makan siang Baekhyun sudah tidak ada kegiatan rumah yang harus dilakukan. Paling tiduran di sofa empuk ruang tengah sambil maskeran dan menonton banyak sekali video tentang bayi-bayi menggemaskan di _youtube_ melalui tablet.

"Onti, Ichi sama Ocha udah selesai makan. Sekarang mau main dulu, ya."

"Eh, mau main kemana, sayang?" Baekhyun menekan pause pada video untuk memfokuskan atensi pada si kembar, "Ocha abis makannya?"

"Abis, 'kan diancem sama kak Ichi."

"Hus, kok kamu jujur banget, sih."

Ocha langsung cemberut saat disikut oleh si kakak.

"Kita mau main ke rumah Jaemin. Itu, anaknya tante Irene."

"Yaudah, main yang baik-baik dan jangan pulang kesorean, okay? Nanti Om Chanyeol marah, lho."

"Sip!"

Selepas dua ponakannya enyah menuju rumah tetangga, Baekhyun kembali asik dengan video bermacam-macam judul. Entah kenapa ia jadi tidak sabaran, sepertinya bahagia sekali melihat orang hamil dan memiliki bayi-bayi lucu.

 **Drrt! Drrt!**

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari celana sepaha tanpa memudarkan senyum-senyum manja dan melihat panggilan sang suami memenuhi layar. Tanpa menunggu panggilan terputus ia segera menggeser ikon hijau.

"Halo?"

" _Selamat siang, dengan istrinya Park Chanyeol?_ "

"Bukan, mungkin Masnya salah sambung."

" _Dih, kok malah dibales gitu. Nggak asik, ah._ " Hanya Chanyeol yang di luar bertingkah sok imut tapi kalau sudah di rumah jadi super gagah. " _Lagi apa, Bee?_ "

"Nontonin vlog kamu pas SMA, nih."

" _Apa?! Duh kamu, 'kan aku udah bilang jangan macem-macem._ "

"Emang aku ngapain?" Baekhyun hampir tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar suara kepanikan sang suami, "Kamu ganteng kok, dulu."

" _Enggak. Pokoknya close yang kamu tonton sekarang. Bee, aku serius. Aku nggak siap kamu ngeliat semua keburikan dan kekhilafan aku, Bee._ "

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar tertawa tak kuasa kantung humornya digelitik dengan rengekan Chanyeol. Memang dulu si tinggi termasuk anak hits yang apa-apa bikin vlog terus upload ke _youtube_. Tapi dulu orang masih belum peduli tentang _youtube_ , jadi Chanyeol tidak terlalu banyak menghasilkan uang saat itu.

"Bercanda, Chan. Aku lagi nontonin Baby Shower, kok." Baekhyun agak membenarkan bantal sofa di bawah kepalanya, "Seru banget kalo kita bisa bikin Baby Shower juga nanti."

Si tinggi terkekeh, " _Udah ngarep banget, nih? Aku jadi nggak sabar buat nanti malem, siap-siap kita nggak akan tidur._ "

"Jangan berlebihan. Besok masih Rabu, kamu 'kan kerja jadi nggak boleh terlalu capek."

" _Ah, kenapa khawatir banget sama aku? Soal bikin kamu lemes aku nggak pernah capek kok, sayang._ "

Baekhyun memang lambat sadar kalau ia sedang di gombal hal-hal manis, tapi bicara tidur dan ranjang, tak ada yang bisa menyaingi merah rona pipinya.

"Udah, ah. Emang boleh di kantor ngomongin ini?"

" _Sebenarnya nggak boleh, sih. Takut yang jomblo denger terus jadi pengen cepet-cepet nikah, hahaha._ " _Savage_. Selain mengganggu keponakan, Chanyeol juga suka membuat iri pegawai lain yang belum menikah. Bahkan jika sedang berkumpul, dengan sombong ia bercerita tentang nikmatnya menyetubuhi istri dan hal-hal tak senonoh lain sampai pegawai pria meneteskan liur. " _Ichi sama Ocha gimana?_ "

"Mereka lagi main ke rumah Jaemin. Tadi sebelum pergi udah makan siang dulu."

" _Kok dibiarin main siang-siang gini, Bee? Nanti pas malem si Ocha ngigo lagi, tuh._ "

"Enggak. Mba Irene pasti juga paham ngelarang mereka lari-larian, apalagi Jaemin baru sembuh sakit beberapa hari lalu."

" _Yaudah deh, aku mau balik kerja. Tunggu aku pulang, okay?_ "

"Emang biasanya nggak aku tungguin?"

" _Ditungguin, sih. Cuma 'kan malam ini lebih spesial, heuheu._ "

Biasa pengantin baru, waktu bercinta masih di tentuin dan malu-malu kucing. Sebenarnya goda menggoda sudah tidak pantas lagi di usia Chanyeol yang memasuki angka tiga puluh empat, tapi mau bagaimana? Ia mendapatkan istri daun muda yang harus di ajak bermanis-manis supaya rumah tangga mereka tidak terlalu kaku. Wajar, karena Chanyeol pernah mengalami gagal menikah sehari sebelum pemberkatan. Calon istrinya kabur entah kemana, itu kenapa kadang Chanyeol susah menjadi pria fleksibel.

Setelah panggilan ditutup dengan beberapa kata sayang, Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan sofa hendak mencuci wajahnya setelah bermaskeran lima belas menit. Lalu masuk ke kamar untuk mengecek beberapa pakaian dalam yang bagus ia kenakan nanti malam. Dihitung dari malam pertama, mereka sudah bercinta tiga kali. Yah, memang tidak terlalu sering dalam waktu dua bulan usia pernikahan mereka. _Toh_ , Chanyeol menikah bukan karena soal persetubuhan dan anak, tapi karena ia ingin bahagia sambil menjalankan perintah Tuhannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Waduh, Cha. Ternyata Om Chanyeol pulang sore." Ichi berbisik-bisik panik pada Ocha yang sedang menjilat es krim. Tadi sebelum pulang paman Suho membelikan mereka masing-masing satu, tapi punya Ichi sudah lebih dulu habis. "Gimana, dong? Pasti Om Chanyeol ngomel-ngomel kita pulang jorok begini."

Jaemin memang tidak mengajak mereka lari-larian tapi bermain pasir dan kue-kuean dari tanah. Sampai baju mereka jadi kotor. Chanyeol itu anti melihat bocah dekil, kecerewetannya langsung bertambah seperti ibu-ibu. Ichi dan Ocha berdiri tak jauh dari pagar rumah, mereka langsung takut melihat mobil sang paman sudah terparkir di depan garasi.

"Nggak apa-apa, kak Ichi. Segala sesuatu itu harus dihadapi dan dijalani. Kalo Om Chanyeol ngomel, cukup sabar dan ikhlas."

Si sulung terbengong, "Belajar darimana kamu ngomong kayak gitu?"

"Tadi nggak sengaja denger pengajian dari hapenya tante Irene."

Ichi masa bodo, emang kadar kegoblokan dan kemanjaan adiknya kadang-kadang sulit diterima akal sehat. Jadi ia memikirkan berbagai cara agar sang paman tidak marah ketika melihat mereka, tanpa peduli Ocha yang asik sendiri. Saat kepala kecilnya akan meledak, tiba-tiba saja Ichi melihat Baekhyun yang keluar dari rumah untuk mengambil jemuran.

Rasanya seperti api disiram air, lega.

"Ontii!"

Mereka langsung berlari melewati pagar rumah dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang reflek melotot kaget.

"Ya ampun, Ichi sama Ocha kok bisa jorok begini?"

"Tadi Jaemin ngajakin kita main kue-kuean dari tanah. Ichi nggak bisa nolak karena bunda nggak pernah izinin Ichi main tanah. Tolong jangan kasih tau bunda sama Om Chanyeol ya, Onti?" Si rambut kepang menyatukan tangannya memohon, "Onti bantuin kita masuk biar nggak ketauan Om Chanyeol, dong."

Bukannya fokus dengan rengekan Ichi, Baekhyun malah semakin melotot gemas dengan bocah-bocah nakal di hadapannya.

"Ocha kenapa makan es krim padahal lagi pilek?!"

Si bungsu menunduk sambil menjilat sisa-sisa cokelat di sekitaran mulutnya. Percuma, es krimnya sudah ludes duluan.

"Maaf, Onti. Abisnya Ocha nggak enak nolak pemberian Om Suho, es krim mahal soalnya."

Gemas. Sungguh gemas sampai Baekhyun terpikir untuk memasukkan keponakannya ke dalam kaleng sarden. Akhirnya ia menghela napas, tak ada gunanya memarah-marahi anak kecil.

"Yaudah, ayo masuk lewat pintu belakang aja. Om Chanyeol lagi mandi jadi nggak akan ketauan."

"Asik! Onti memang terbaik!"

 **.**

 **.**

Satu jam setelah makan malam, Ichi dan Ocha serempak minta izin pada Chanyeol buat nonton tv, tapi sang paman membantahnya kalau mereka harus tidur cepat dengan alasan karena tadi pulang kesorean. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak tahu perkara baju kotor dan kuku-kuku yang menghitam bekas tumpukan tanah sebab sang istri bergerak cepat memotongnya. Tak mau melihat pamannya murka dan cukup tahu diri mereka sudah melakukan keasalahan, Ichi langsung mengajak adiknya menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Baekhyun pun ikut membantu mengganti seprai dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

"Onti, kok kita tidurnya di kamar tamu, sih?" Tanya Ocha sambil menunggu di dekat meja kecil memeluk boneka, "Om Chanyeol masih marah, ya?"

"Enggak, sayang. Kalian harus terbiasa tidur sendiri tanpa Onti sama Om atau tanpa bunda sama ayah. Katanya udah gede?"

"Tapi 'kan Ocha mau tidur dipeluk sama Onti."

Baekhyun menepuk kasur meminta keduanya segera naik, mungkin ia agak lama memujuk Ocha yang kembali super manja. Sementara Ichi sudah siap-siap menarik selimut dan baca doa sebelum tidur.

"Malam besok tidur di kamar Onti lagi, deh."

"Memangnya malam ini kenapa?"

 _Yailah, bocah._

"Malam ini Om Chanyeol maunya tidur sama Onti aja. Ocha 'kan suka ngigo jadi takutnya bikin Om Chanyeol nggak bisa tidur."

"Gitu, ya? Yaudah, deh."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega ketika Ocha melunak dan segera berbaring dengan nyaman selagi Onti menarik selimut sampai batas dada mereka. Meninggalkan kecupan hangat di masing-masing dahi dan ucapan selamat malam.

 **..**

Chanyeol langsung memusatkan pandangan dari ponsel ke tubuh istrinya yang baru memasuki kamar dengan selembar kaos tipis tanpa bawahan, kecuali celana dalam hitam. Ternyata Baekhyun sudah cukup siap sampai memakai pakaian seminim itu untuk menggoda nafsu besar suaminya. Benar kata mama mertua kalau Chanyeol sedang sangat marah sikapnya bisa seperti binatang, tak jauh beda ketika ia bernafsu untuk menyetubuhi sang istri. Tak pernah cukup sekali, tak ada lelahnya dan bergerak benar-benar seperti serigala kebelet kawin.

"Udah aman?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakkan ponsel sembarangan ke atas meja samping ranjang.

"Udah. Kayaknya mereka juga kecapekan makanya gampang dibujuk."

Belum sampai Baekhyun melangkah ke tempat tidur, Chanyeol lebih dulu bangkit menyerang istrinya dengan pelukan. Hangat namun bejat. Urat-urat lengan yang menonjol terasa intens ketika bergesekan dengan kulit bokong halus Baekhyun.

"Nggak mau ngobrol dulu?" Si mungil mendongak untuk menatap wajah tersiksa sang suami sambil mengusap-usap rahang tegasnya, "Ngobrol sebelum bercinta itu penting."

"Ampun, Bee. Yang ada itu ngobrol setelah bercinta." Saking gemas Chanyeol sampai ingin meremas-remas istrinya menjadi gumpalan, "Lagipula aku nggak tahan, dari kantor udah kebayang-bayang sama kamu."

Tak memberi kesempatan Baekhyun menjawab, bisa-bisa mereka debat capres alih-alih bercinta, Chanyeol segera menahan dagu si mungil dan menekan bibir tebalnya dengan milik Baekhyun yang berbanding terbalik. Meski setipis kertas, sekalinya bibir itu membengkak Chanyeol bisa dibuat bernafsu sembilan kali lipat.

Tubuh ranting Baekhyun dicampak ke tengah tempat tidur dengan Chanyeol yang tanpa celah mengambil posisi mengungkung sambil menyibak kaos istrinya sampai batas leher. Menampakkan dua puting gemuk dan kulit dada yang makin kesini makin berisi, apa efek dari meremas bisa seperti itu?

"Bagian mana yang pengin aku sentuh?"

Padahal Chanyeol memberikan beberapa detik untuk menjawab tapi Baekhyun tak kuasa, ia hanya mengangkat lehernya agak miring ke kiri, meminta Chanyeol untuk menghisap di beberapa titik yang terekspos. Napas si mungil terengah-engah, liur suaminya terlalu panas untuk bertemu dengan kulit yang dingin dan sensitif.

Rasanya seperti lidah bertemu soda, terkejut tapi menggelitik sekaligus membuat penasaran sehingga ingin lagi dan lagi.

"Hngh, Chan!"

Baekhyun menggeliat ketika Chanyeol bernapas di atas salah satu putingnya ditambah gesekan halus dengan ujung hidung, sangat sengaja karena ia mendengar kekehan mengejek dari si tinggi. Kaki-kakinya sudah terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan selangkangan lembab Baekhyun yang ingin sekali perhatian. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu sibuk menyusu seolah ketika mereka memiliki anak nanti ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi.

"Baekhyun, woah, kamu tuh bener-bener." Seperti yang si mungil harapkan, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan memasukkan beberapa jari ke celana dalam Baekhyun hingga menariknya lepas. "Manis banget."

Tak bisa berlama-lama lagi, penis Chanyeol keburu membengkak nyeri melihat lubang sempit istrinya yang mengkerut basah. Ia menahan agar kaki Baekhyun tetap terbuka sementara sebelah tangan lagi menurunkan karet celana pendeknya sampai penis besar yang menggantung menyembul tegak menantang. Shiap. Baekhyun semakin tak sabar menahan gatal sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk mengerang selagi memompa cepat penisnya sampai basah.

"Ahh-sakit tapi_ugh kurang dalam." Rengek si pasrah saat lubangnya mulai dikuak perlahan.

"Mau lebih dalam lagi, Beeh?" Chanyeol mendorong keras membuat Baekhyun tak siap dan reflek meloloskan jerit nikmat sekaligus kaget.

 _Ayeah._ Pasangan baru. Masih banyak berharap dengan persetubuhan mereka agar segera menghasilkan bayi untuk dimomong. Usia rumah tangga yang masih sangat muda, mungkin akan rentan dengan gangguan dari luar apalagi Chanyeol termasuk pria tampan yang banyak disukai pegawai perempuan di kantornya. Bersyukur pria itu bisa acuh tak acuh meskipun masih dalam batas menghargai perempuan, sebisa mungkin bersikap wajar.

Tapi, semua itu hanya persepsi sementara. Bagaimana nanti?

 **...**

 **Notes:**

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**F I K A**

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

[Boys Love. Mpreg. Family. Lokal! Semiformal!]

Mature Diqit yha.

.

.

.

 **Dua**

.

.

Ichi dan Ocha mulai masuk Sekolah, setelah puas tidak puas dua Minggu libur mereka harus memaksa diri bangun pagi dan mandi. Hanya itu. Karena mulai dari air hangat sampai bekal Baekhyun yang siapkan, ia bekerja ekstra pagi ini ditambah mengurus Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Ketika semua orang sudah menghuni ruang makan untuk sarapan, Baekhyun bahkan masih berkutat dengan dua kotak bekal keponakannya.

Chanyeol kesal.

Mereka baru saja menikah dua bulan lalu, seharusnya menikmati waktu berdua sambil bermanja-manja. Tapi sekarang, Baekhyun persis seperti ibu yang memiliki dua anak. Sibuk sekali.

"Ocha mau telur puyuh atau telur dadar?"

"Dua-duanya, Onti."

"Mau Onti kupasin juga?"

"Iya, soalnya nanti kalo kupas sendiri tangan Ocha jadi bau amis."

Baekhyun terkekeh selagi pelan-pelan mengupasi empat buah telur puyuh untuk masing-masing kotak bekal keponakannya. Tenang saja, tetap steril kok karena Baekhyun memakai sarung tangan plastik. Setelah selesai menyusun, kotak bekal di tutup dan dimasukkan kedalam tas sekolah Ichi maupun Ocha sekaligus dengan susu kotak penambah tinggi badan. Chanyeol masih memantau tanpa menampakkan eskpresi menyenangkan, diam-diam menyeruput kopi hitam sambil mendumel dalam hati.

"Onti nggak taruh selada 'kan di kotak bekal Ichi?" Tanya si sulung saat Baekhyun akan mencuci tangan di wastafel.

"Hm? Ichi nggak mau selada?"

"Tuh 'kan, Onti nggak nanya dulu sama Ichi."

Memastikan tangannya kering, Baekhyun mengeluarkan kotak bekal Ichi dari tas dan mengamankan selembar daun selada darisana.

"Maaf, Onti kirain Ichi suka selada." Tak ada lagi sayur, lelaki itu menaruh kembali kotak bekal Ichi ke dalam tas dan mengancinginya. "Semua udah lengkap, belum? Ocha mana topi sama dasinya, sayang?"

Si bungsu menyengir, "Tadi Ocha udah cari tapi nggak ketemu. Kayaknya ketinggalan di rumah bunda, deh."

"Huft, sebentar biar Onti yang cariin."

Chanyeol melihat istrinya meninggalkan konter dapur terburu kemudian menatap tajam masing-masing wajah keponakannya.

"Berapa kali harus Om bilang, jangan bikin Onti kerepotan. Ini mulai dari bangun tidur semuanya Onti yang urus. Mandi, pakaian, kaus kaki, sarapan, bekal. Makin kesini makin manja, kapan gedenya."

"Ocha masih kelas 2 SD, Om."

"Terserah." Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopi yang sejak tadi ia pegang ke atas meja, "Ichi, kamu kakak disini. Tolong contohin sikap baik di depan adikmu, jangan ikutan manja, harus bisa ngebantu Onti sedikit."

Ocha menatap sang kakak yang terdiam seolah habis dimarahi pak guru kejam di sekolah.

"Iya, Om." Sahut Ichi pelan, mengunyah nasi goreng pun rasanya tak enak lagi.

"Yaudah, ngapain nunduk terus? Om nggak marah, kok."

Si sulung mengangkat dagunya tapi masih tak berani menatap Chanyeol, sedangkan pria berseragam itu masa bodo, selagi ia mengatakan yang baik-baik pada keponakannya tak masalah.

"Siapa bilang topi sama dasinya nggak ada? Ocha carinya nggak bener, tuh." Baekhyun datang masih terburu-buru dan langsung memakaikan dasi dikerah kemeja Ocha, lalu topinya. "Kalian berangkat sama Om, ya."

"Lho, kok?" Chanyeol lah yang protes pertama kali. "Nggak bisa gitu, Bee."

"Bus Sekolah mereka nggak masuk komplek kita, Chan." Baekhyun kembali fokus pada dua keponakan cantik-cantiknya, "Ichi sama Ocha tunggu diluar, ya. Onti mau ngomong dulu sama Om."

"Shiap!"

Ocha membuat gestur hormat lalu jalan beriringan dengan Ichi keluar dari konter dapur setelah memakai tas punggung berkarakter mereka.

"Kamu kenapa, sih?"

"Apanya?"

"Nggak boleh kayak gitu, ah. Ichi sama Ocha 'kan anak kakak kamu sendiri, harus sayang dong sama mereka."

"Siapa bilang aku nggak sayang sama mereka, Bee? Kalo aku nggak sayang, dari kemarin udah aku pulangin."

Baekhyun menghela napas mengalah, mendekati suaminya untuk merapikan seragam pria itu yang katanya hari ini akan ke pelabuhan. Chanyeol kelihatan tampan seperti biasa dan selalu, tubuhnya tinggi dan besar, bagus sekali saat baju seragam membungkus ketat lekuk badannya. Sedikit membuat khawatir. Pasti pegawai perempuan yang belum menikah banyak melirik bahkan diam-diam mengagumi Chanyeol.

Risiko memiliki suami baik dalam visual dan tentu mapan.

"Yaudah, berangkat hati-hati. Jangan ngebut dan jangan lupa kabari aku nanti." Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan menapak di masing-masing dada sang suami sementara Chanyeol ikut menggenggam jemari kanan Baekhyun yang terdapat berlian pernikahan mereka sambil melayangkan tatapan cinta teramat dalam.

"Kamu juga, Bee. Istirahat yang banyak, kata Dokter nggak boleh terlalu capek. Cukup ngurusin Ichi sama Ocha, pekerjaan rumah tinggalin aja. Aku akan cari asisten rumah tangga secepatnya." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menebar ciuman selembut krim susu, "Kamu harus persiapin diri."

Si mungil terkekeh kemudian menjauhi bibir Chanyeol yang sehalus kupu-kupu itu.

"Aku udah siap banget, kok." Baekhyun makin melepaskan kekehan ketika sang suami ikut mengelus perutnya main-main, "Tunggu Park kecil disini."

"OM, OCHA UDAH TELAT, NIH! MASIH LAMA NGGAAAK?"

"Huft, curut." Hardik Chanyeol, belum pun ritual paginya melumat bibir Baekhyun terlaksana. "Nanti kalau kita punya anak jangan sampe kayak Ichi sama Ocha. Langsung _resign_ aku jadi orang tua, serius."

"Ya, menurut bapaknya juga gimana."

"Aku? Waduh, pasti anak kita gantengnya kebangetan, Bee. Walaupun nggak akan ngelewatin gantengnya aku yang udah _overload_ ini."

"Perasaan. Yaudah sana pergi, hati-hati, lho."

Chanyeol menyempatkan beberapa detik untuk menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan menghisap bibir tipisnya. Kalau tidak begitu, ia pasti tidak akan fokus bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedikit cerita mengenai permasalahan, mengapa Baekhyun bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol yang lebih pantas jadi pamannya? Semua sudah terencana sejak awal Baekhyun duduk di bangku kampus. Mulai dari lelaki itu ingin memilih Teknik Mesin sampai berakhir menjadi mahasiswa Arsitektur yang sama sekali tidak pandai membuat sebuah garis lurus. Sang mendiang ayah menentang keras saat dirinya mengaku ingin mengambil studi S1 Teknik Mesin, katanya;

"Kamu terlalu cantik dan imut untuk berurusan dengan mesin, Baekhyun. Papa nggak siap kamu jadi urakan dan kotor seperti anaknya temen papa." Sang ayah menghela napas, "Sungguh menyia-nyiakan visual."

"Jadi, Baekhyun harus ambil apa, Pa?"

"Apa yang kamu suka, sayang."

"Teknik Mesin."

"Enggak boleh, apapun selain Teknik Mesin."

Saat itu Baekhyun sudah pasrah, memilih asal jurusan dan entah kenapa ia diterima menjadi salah satu penghuni bangku Arsitektur. Kuliahnya menjadi niat tak niat. Harus menahan iri setiap kali melihat sekumpulan anak-anak Teknik Mesin berkumpul di taman. Sial, mereka keren sekali. Bebas dan bahagia. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Masa perkuliahannya suram.

Sampai di pertengahan tahun, ia dan sang ayah terlibat obrolan.

"Baekhyun, kamu pernah denger tentang anaknya temen ayah?"

"Yang mana? Temen ayah 'kan banyak."

"Chanyeol, anaknya Om Siwon. Katanya dia tertarik sama kamu dan pengen ketemu. Gimana?"

Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir teh hangat ke atas meja yang ia buat khusus untuk sang ayah.

"Pa, Baekhyun lagi sibuk-sibuknya kuliah mana sempet ngurus hal begituan." Si mungil memijit-mijit pangkal hidung, "Berhenti ngasi foto Baekhyun ke temen-temen papa. Baekhyun bisa kok cari pacar sendiri."

"Apa salahnya dicoba? Anaknya ganteng, badannya bagus dan terpenting, pekerjaannya menjamin."

"Kalo kriteria papa kayak gitu, kenapa kemarin nolak Sehun?"

"Kalo dia mah papa emang nggak suka. Bilang S aja nggak bener, gimana mau jagain kamu?"

Kalau pria yang bersangkutan mendengar, mungkin ia akan menangis bahkan mungkin melompat dari gedung perusahaan saking merasa terhina.

"Papa udah terlanjur bikin janji. Minggu besok kamu datang ke kafe Aroma, dia tunggu disana."

"Papa~ Papa seriusan ih, Baekhyun nggak suka kayak gini."

Pada akhir dari rengekannya, Baekhyun tetap datang ke kafe yang dikatakan sang ayah dan memastikan bahwa meja 17 adalah meja yang sudah di reservasi. Tapi, ia malah tidak melihat anak temen ayahnya melainkan seorang pria dewasa yang sedang memainkan ponsel. Baekhyun sampai kaget, tak bisa berkata-kata, jadi.. ayahnya ingin menjodohkan ia dengan seorang _Om-Om_?

"Baekhyun?"

Tak sadar, bukannya mundur si mungil malah mendekati meja 17 ragu-ragu dan mau tak mau mengangguk canggung. Hell, please. Suara pria itu bahkan sangat mirip pedopil, bikin gemetar.

"U-udah lama?"

"Belum. Saya juga baru duduk." Chanyeol, nama yang sempat ayahnya beritahu itu mempersilakan Baekhyun duduk dengan senyum manis.

Sumpah, lidah Baekhyun gatal ingin memuji dahi Chanyeol yang terekspos tak tahu malu itu. Terlalu indah untuk seukuran pria matang dihadapannya.

"Jadi, kamu masih kuliah?"

Mengangguk kecil, "Baru masuk tahun ini, Om."

Chanyeol terdiam, menggigit bibir dalamnya merasa kikuk ketika Baekhyun sangat santai memanggil sebutan tak mengenakkan itu alih-alih _Mas_?

"Apa saya kelihatan setua itu, Baek?"

"H-ha? Enggak, kok. Cuma.." Baekhyun kembali memerhatikan penampilan Chanyeol yang benar-benar formal. Jauh dari kata anak muda.

Pantofel, kemeja resmi, rambut rapi, bibir tanpa pelembab tapi entah kenapa enak dilihat, dan.. ya.. begitu.

Baekhyun tersenyum menutupi kesalahan apa yang ia ucap, berusaha mengalihkan topik dan mengangguk saja ketika Chanyeol meminta untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Mas_. Pertemuan mereka berjalan seperti air, menghabiskan waktu bertukar obrolan juga sesekali bercanda tentang Baekhyun dan Teknik Mesin yang tidak pernah bisa bersatu.

Jujur, Baekhyun nyaman dengan Chanyeol. Tak peduli senjang usia mereka sepuluh tahun. Sesosok dewasa yang bisa mengimaminya dan mengoreksi setiap ia melakukan tindakan benar atau salah. Setia. Canyeol hanya bisa terikat dengan satu orang saja. Perhatian. Mungkin agak menggelikan bagi orang yang tak paham, Chanyeol hampir setiap hari mengirim pesan manis agar Baekhyun serius mengikuti kelas. Alasan yang membuatnya menikmati setiap goresan pensil di atas kertas sketsa dan tak lagi merasa salah jurusan.

Begitu Chanyeol pun serius terhadap Baekhyun. Rela menunggu lamarannya terpending sampai sang kekasih menyelesaikan S2 di Inggris. Baekhyun mendapatkan beasiswa, awalnya menolak karena ia sudah yakin siap menjadi seorang istri, tapi setelah berdiskusi dengan Chanyeol pikiran Baekhyun bisa lebih terbuka. Pria itu mendukung studinya dan mengatakan kalau pendidikan paling utama. Jadi, Baekhyun menghabiskan dua tahun di Inggris dan mengejar gelar magisternya susah payah.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun pulang dengan perasaan rindu bercampur kecewa, mengapa Chanyeol tidak datang ke pesta kelulusannya? Sial, Baekhyun sempat berpikir jika sang kekasih berselingkuh.

Tahu-tahu bandara ramai, maksudnya memang selalu ramai, tapi kali ini khusus tertuju padanya. Banyak kamera dari teman-teman yang menyambut kedatangannya, mengira untuk apa sampai merekam segala? Tentu, puncaknya ketika Baekhyun berhenti melangkah tepat beberapa meter dari seorang pria bajingan yang memakai seragam kebanggaan Kepabeanan. Baekhyun gemas hingga matanya memanas, ingin menerjang Chanyeol dengan lemparan _sneakers_ dan baju-baju dalam kopernya bila perlu.

Bagaimana bisa pria itu tersenyum seolah tak merasa bersalah sama sekali? Apa benar Chanyeol berselingkuh dan berniat mempublikasi hubungan barunya pada Baekhyun? Hua, kejam!

"Park Chanyeol, bajingan gila."

Seruan kaget bukan datang dari Chanyeol, melainkan banyak orang yang mengerumuni mereka seakan menunggu sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu seperti Baekhyun benar-benar murka dan Chanyeol akan habis di kepalan mungilnya.

"Kamu pulang, Bee?"

Ah, tidak. Panggilan manis dan ketukan pantofel yang membuat kepala Baekhyun pusing. Paru-paru menyempit selagi pupilnya bergerak gelisah menanti Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat. Sungguh ia sesak sekarang, ingin memeluk sang kekasih karena tak bohong ia sangat rindu! Lebih rindu daripada merasa kecewa perihal kelulusan tempo lalu.

"Kamu.. berhenti disitu, Park. Aku masih marah!"

Telunjuk Baekhyun terarah asal membuat Chanyeol berhenti tapi tak memudarkan senyum. Astaga, ia geram bukan main.

"Kamu nggak kangen sama aku?"

"Berani kamu nanya gitu? Padahal kemarin kamu nggak datang, seolah kamu nggak peduli sama aku, Chanyeol." Suara serak Baekhyun menahan isakan, ia masih tahu malu dimana kakinya sekarang berdiri.

"Kamu tahu pekerjaan aku nggak bisa ditinggal barang sehari." Kata si tinggi selangkah demi selangkah mengambil jarak dekat, "Kamu juga tahu Inggris itu jauh."

"Chanyeol.. kamu jahat."

"Maaf. Kamu mau kita putus?"

Apa? Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit dalam semakin tak paham terbuat dari apa hati pria bajingan itu. Terang-terangan minta putus di tempat ramai? Jadi, alasan teman-temannya merekam untuk mengabadikan momen memalukan ini, ya? Ah, begitu.

"Aku.." _Nggak mau putus, Chan._

"Selamat atas gelar magister kamu, Bee." Chanyeol sampai di hadapan tubuh pendek Baekhyun. Satu tangan besarnya terangkat untuk merapikan poni sang kekasih yang tak tertutup baret berwarna hitam, senada dengan rambut halus si manis. "Sekarang, udah siap ambil gelar Park dari aku?"

Teriakan bercampur siulan bersahutan antara teman-teman Baekhyun dan anggota Kepabeanan yang merupakan rekan Chanyeol. Tentu pegawai-pegawai berseragam itu merasa geli mendengar cuitan si tinggi, seolah tak cocok dengan usianya.

"Ma-maksud kamu?" Baekhyun mengangakan mulut kecilnya bersamaan kepala terdongak, menatap Chanyeol aneh sekaligus bingung.

"Kalo nanti kamu datang mau bicarain soal S3, aku nggak akan izinin kamu pergi lagi." Jemari ranting kekasihnya ia angkat, memandang penuh kerinduan pada jari-jari yang dulu sering ia kecup. "Aku baru sadar, untuk apa buang-buang waktu ngoleksi banyak gelar kalo ujung-ujungnya gelar yang kamu pake itu tetap dari aku?"

"Chan_"

" _Marry me_ , Byun Baekhyun. Jangan buat aku nunggu lebih lama lagi."

Baekhyun betul-betul menangis saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan sekotak berlian dari saku celana seragamnya dan siap memakaikan ke jari manis si mungil. Tak peduli suaranya seperti bocah bahkan wajah pun terlihat memalukan, Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan lemas di kaki dan mungkin akan merosot kalau Chanyeol tak memeluk pinggangnya untuk melancarkan sebuah ciuman bibir yang romantis.

Sorak-sorakan dari mulut orang yang menggoda, Baekhyun tak ambil pusing. Padahal seharusnya ia marah dan memukul Chanyeol, tapi pria dewasa ini terlalu tak tertebak sampai Baekhyun pun tak bisa bersikap apa-apa selain pasrah mengikuti lumatan bibir Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sedang memantau tiga buah kapal yang datang membawa barang impor dari luar sementara banyak pegawai memeriksa kelayakan barang dan menimbang-nimbang memberikan izin serta pengenakan pajak. Banyak tumpukan kontainer sudah lulus dari pemeriksaan awak pabean dan cukainya terbayar sesuai prosedur. Angin berhembus agak kencang dari arah laut, Chanyeol sampai harus menyipitkan mata untuk menatap tujuh meter ke depan.

Getaran dari saku celana bagian kanan mengusiknya, ia pikir Baekhyun, yang mungkin tidak puas setelah tadi telponan hampir dua puluh menit. Untung Chanyeol termasuk senior, jadi tidak terlalu masalah. Tapi begitu tahu nama ibu mertua terpampang seolah menantang, Chanyeol tersedak dan berjalan cepat menjauhi tepi dermaga.

"Halo, ma?"

" _Chanyeol, kamu sibuk? Tadi mama telpon Baekhyun tapi nggak diangkat-angkat._ "

"Ah, iya. Tadi Baekhyun sempet nelpon dan katanya pengin tidur siang."

" _Begitu? Ya ampun, anak itu satu bener-bener, ya._ " Gerutu wanita paruh baya yang Chanyeol sebut-sebut awet muda dari seberang, " _Kamu di kantor, Chan?_ "

"Enggak. Aku lagi di pelabuhan ngecek beberapa barang masuk. Mama ada perlu sama Baekhyun? Mungkin nanti bisa aku sampein."

" _Nggak ada, sih. Mama cuma kangen sama anak sulung mama yang super manja itu. Apalagi sekarang Jungwoo udah resmi ninggalin mama, huhu._ "

"Resmi? Resmi kemana, ma?"

" _Itu, suaminya beli rumah baru. Mau nggak mau mama harus ngelepasin Jungwoo._ "

Seseorang mereka bicarakan disini adalah adik kandung Baekhyun yang statusnya lebih dulu menikah daripada sang kakak. Bahkan sekarang Jungwoo tengah hamil enam bulan kalau tidak salah, Chanyeol hanya tahu sekilas.

"Yaudah, nanti malam aku ke rumah mama bareng Baekhyun. Bawa Ichi sama Ocha juga, kebetulan mereka dititipin kak Yoora beberapa Minggu ini."

" _Oh, cucu-cucu mama yang gemesin itu? Iya! Bawa mereka, Chan, daripada Baekhyun mama lebih kangen Ichi sama Ocha._ "

Chanyeol mual seketika.

"I-iya, ma, siap." Kenapa juga ia harus menyebut nama biji-bijian itu? Menyebalkan.

" _Yaudah, kamu balik kerja sana. Mama tutup telponnya dan maaf ganggu kamu siang-siang gini._ "

"Nggak papa. Malah aku seneng mama nelpon."

Setelah panggilan terputus dengan manis, Chanyeol kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan kembali ke dermaga. Bersiap-siap melanjutkan tugas sebelum kembali ke kantor pukul tiga sore nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menunggu Grab pesanannya datang di teras rumah. Karena Chanyeol cukup sibuk dan kebetulan dua keponakannya ada les tambahan khusus matematika dasar sampai sore, Baekhyun memanfaatkan jasa transportasi online untuk menjemput mereka. Tapi, belum sempat Baekhyun bilang terima kasih dan membayar, ia mendapati Ocha turun dari mobil dan menangis kencang. Baekhyun langsung melempar tatapan tanya pada Ichi sambil mengelus punggung Ocha yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Adeknya kenapa, Chi? Kok nangis gini, ya ampun."

"Anu, maaf Mas. Sebenarnya si adek nangis karena nggak mau naik mobil saya, takut katanya." Adu supir Grab sambil menggaruk jambangnya bingung.

"Iya, Onti. Ichi juga males kalo Ocha cengeng, Ichi malu diliatin temen-temen." Sahut Ichi sengit kemudian pamit masuk ke dalam rumah setelah membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih pada supir Grab.

"Lho, kenapa Ocha nangis, hm? Paman Grabnya 'kan baik mau jemput Ocha terus dianterin pulang." Baekhyun berlutut untuk melap wajah berantakan Ocha yeng sudah memerah parah, "Om nggak bisa jemput karena masih kerja."

"O-Ocha takut karena nggak kenal, hiks."

Baekhyun menghela napas dan kembali berdiri hendak membayar. Ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan beribu kata maaf karena supir Grab itu pasti kebingungan selama perjalanan.

"Ayo, bilang makasi juga sama pamannya."

Ocha menggeleng dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun makin erat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Onti.

"Kalo gitu saya pamit, Mas."

"Iya, Pak. Terima kasih."

Sepeninggal Grab, Baekhyun menggendong tubuh berat Ocha kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mandi dulu, ya? Nanti abis mandi kita makan keik bareng kak Ichi."

Si bungsu mengangguk antusias, "Nggak usah sisain untuk Om ya, Onti. Om jahat nggak mau jemput Ocha." cemberut sebal.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Iya, kita abisin aja semua keiknya."

 **...**


End file.
